Sharp
by prettylittlemills
Summary: 'You won't see me fall apart' Brown eyes met grey, and she was safe / dramione.


A/N: So this is too all of my OTIAC readers who have grown increasingly frustrated with my lack of updates. I apologise for keeping you waiting, and having now updated the story, hope you will take this little thrown together one shot as my sincerest apology. I was considering uploading a few different things tonight and after updating this story came to mind. I know it's a bit messy but still, I thought I'd upload it before I decided to overhaul and then rewrite, and blah blah blah. So I hope you enjoy it!

Song Recommendations - Elastic Heart: Sia.

* * *

 _And I will stay up through the night._

 _And let's be clear, won't close my eyes._

 _And I know that I can survive._

 _I'll walk through fire to save my life._

 **elastic heart - sia.**

* * *

 _And another one bites the dust._

She heard the screams of the Goblin as her wand slashed and hacked at his skin. She heard him proclaim the sword a fake and beg for mercy. She heard the witches cruel laughter as the Goblin fell to the floor, the glittering sword of Gryffindor kicked aside by the witch as she deemed it useless – a copy she thought, but oh she was wrong.

 _Oh why cannot I conquer love?_

She heard Ron's screams as she lay their broken and beaten; begging for them to take him instead, begging them to let her go. She flinched as his calls stops; what had they done to him? Had they hurt her dear friend? A dear friend was all he was …

 _And I might have thought that we were one._

She looks down at the scar Bellatrix cut into her skin, the droplets of blood plinking onto the wooden floor beneath her. It read **'Mudblood'**... was her blood really dirty in someway? Did they really believe the pure-blood mania they touted? Did they see a brown murky quality to her blood as they coaxed it out of her? All she could see was red; red on her face, arms, legs, every bit of her felt as though it had been sliced, hacked or chopped. Every bit of her hurt.

 _Wanted to fight this war without weapons._

Who knew where her wand was? Her faithful ally. It had been taken from her the second they had been captured. She knew if only she held the warm wood beneath her fingers, she could finish all of them, could take off out of here after rescuing her boys. It was odd to think a slim stick of wood could be so powerful in the right hands; unfortunately it wasn't hers to hold now, she couldn't get to it, not as she was, so weak and so frail.

 _And I wanted it, I wanted it bad._

What did she want? To escape? To live? Of course. She wanted to go back to Hogwarts, to be a happy 7th year in a happy world, unfortunately the world was not a wish granting factory, and she was not going to get her wish. But still, just making it out of Malfoy Manor alive.. that would be enough for her now. She just wanted her life, was that too much to ask? Was her blood so dirty she wouldn't be allowed to live?

 _But there were so many red flags._

Her eyes roamed around the room, looking for some means of help. No one was looking at her. Bellatrix was talking to Lucius about summoning Voldemort, about double checking the status of her vault before they did; the sword may be a fake, but she couldn't take any chances... not now, even Hermione knew that. Narcissa was sat with her head in her hands, she looked so weary. Only Draco looked at her, his eyes full of fear, pity and something else … a flicker of cunning perhaps? As her gaze met his, he dropped his eyes, his hands clutching his wand.

 _Now another one bites the dust._

She heard the slam of the door, and the sound of Harry and Ron bursting forth. They immediately acquired wands from Draco and Narcissa, and began dueling Lucius. She heard footsteps and felt herself roughly yanked up by Bellatrix, she felt the cut of metal at her throat and heard a gasp .. a gasp not of her best friends but someone else...Draco. She felt the metal at her throat and just managed to call out for the boys to run..leave her behind. Killing Voldemort was more important. Still she heard the drop of their wands, and saw Draco scurry forward to pick up his.

 _Yeah, let's be clear, I trust no one._

Why was she so focused on Draco? Yes their had been odd moments last year between the two of them. A moment of comfort in the bathrooms, a moment in which he complimented her on coming top of the year. It had been a few sporadic, impulsive moments of friendship… nothing more. Still she glanced at him again, as blood trickled down her neck and heard a crank above. Moments later she was falling backward, the heavy weight of a chandelier falling down on her, crushing her already fragile body… maybe this was it.

 _You did not break me._

Still she struggled against the heavy weight, knowing without a wand she stood no chance. She saw Harry and Ron having found their wands dueling with Bellatrix and Lucius. She locked her eyes on them looking terrified as Dobby ran forward and grabbed their hands. She wanted to scream at them to go, and yet they refused, running forward to her.. she knew they would not leave her. Part of her was touched, the other part urged them to run; killing Voldemort was more important than saving her.

 _I'm still fighting for peace_.

And then she heard someone else screaming at them, telling them to run, that **he** would take her. She felt the chandelier lifted off of her, felt steady hands wrap around her. She heard the crack of Dobby leaving with her best friends..and then she was sure she was stuck here, she would die here. Tears pooled in her eyes, but then she felt the arms wrap closer, and **brown eyes met grey** , and she felt relieved; she was saved. She would not die here.

 _Well I've got a thick skin and an elastic heart._

She felt her stomach contract and her mind whirl as the sharp pain of apparation tore her already battered body. She felt sick as she clung tightly to her saviour, her weak body using up the last of it's strength to cling to him.. to keep her on course. She couldn't let go, she would endure torture then just to die through being splinched. She held him tight.

 _But your blade – it may be too sharp._

She gasped then. Felt the thick pain in her stomach that had nothing to do with apparation. Her hands clawed at the knife lodged in her stomach, but they were gently placed aside in seconds. She felt someone pull the dagger out, before she heard the muttering of complicated charms, knitting the wound together, saving her life. It was painful, gods it was painful, but she gritted her teeth, only small whimpers leaving her lips as she felt the skin healing.

 _I'm like a rubber band, until you pull too hard._

"Where did they go?' Draco asked her, his voice hard as he placed his arms around her. She didn't know where they were, just knew they needed to be somewhere safe.

'Shell cottage' He nodded and again she felt the pull and tug as she was torn away from the unknown place.

 _Yeah I may snap, and I move fast._

Her breathe sucked in as she hit the sand of the beach, and relief coursed through her veins immediately. She was **safe** , they had been saved. She looked up at him, and then felt him pull her up. Felt the relief as her body was swung into his arms; she was so weak she wasn't sure if she could take so much as a step. She rested her head on his shoulder; she remembered him carrying her once before, after last years Christmas party. She had indulged in some firewhisky at Slughorns and had been carried back to her dormitory by the Slytherin bad boy .. another odd moment of friendship.

 _But you won't see me fall apart._

Still as he carried her over the threshold she smiled at Harry and Ron. They both looked extremely confused, and a giggle almost left her lips. Of course, seeing Draco Malfoy, proclaimed Death Eater and enemy carrying her through Bill and Fleurs cottage was a strange sight, but still they didn't question it, they were well aware Draco had just saved her life. So instead of worrying about why he had saved her or what had happened, she just remained in his arms.

 _'Cause I've got an elastic heart._

She was put on the sofa, and she felt something warm placed in her hand. She drank it quickly, the burning sensation welcoming. She knew this peace she felt was temporary. It would be back to work soon, but still she happily drank in the relief of being alive, and the peace of who sat next to her, his arm next to hers. Again she didn't question it, they had done this before too, they had been friends once upon a time..until he had been torn from her.

 _I've got an elastic heart._

She heard Harry's mumbles, thanking Draco. Even heard Ron grunt out a thank you. He merely nodded, uttering a few words on how he knew he had to save her, and how he couldn't bare it in that house any further. They all nodded, Harry had explained to them on how Draco had never wanted this; had been trying to protect his family. They all appreciated how much he had risked saving Hermione. They knew he was an outcast like them now, how could he go back to Voldemort? He was no doubt now a target, up their with the likes of the golden trio.

 _Yeah, I've got an elastic heart._

They all fell silent. Tomorrow they would plan and scheme, tomorrow they would figure out what to do. All they felt now was relief, as Narcissa's Patronus came announcing she and Lucius had fled to safety. Tomorrow they would figure everything out..tomorrow. Hermione nodded to herself, her head resting on Draco's shoulder, now was the time to be peaceful, tomorrow they would decide what to do, what the next step was … but not now.

* * *

So what do you guys think? I know it's a bit of a mess but still I fancied writing a song fic for these two, and this just came to mind! Please review/favorite and check out my other fics, especially new readers? Have a look at my Dramione multific, Only Then I Am Clean - it's my baby!  
Also the underlined words? A quote from the fault in our stars - if you haven't read it, go read it now! Though be prepped with the tissues.


End file.
